This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. ABSTRACT The Type 1 Diabetes Genetics Consortium (T1DGC) will organize international efforts to identify genes that determine an individuals risk for type 1 diabetes. Progress towards this goal, worldwide, has been limited by a lack of sufficient clinical and genetic resources. The creation of a resource-base of well-characterized families from multiple ethnic groups is sought that will facilitate the localization and characterization of type 1 diabetes genes based on statistically powered genome-wide linkage studies. We would like to enroll Texas childrens Hospital as one of the centers for recruitment in the North American Network. Currently, there are 47 centers in the U.S. participating in this international effort, aiming to characterize genes related to Type 1 diabetes.